Pranksters Group
by sakura fan
Summary: S+S are friends, and pranksters. They use magic to do pranks so every1 thinks they r innocent. Eriol,Tomoyo are new students and pranksters. They all play pranks on each other!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are 14 years old, best friends and not to mention they are also pranksters. They do pranks and pretend that they are innocent. But one-day two new students come to school that are also pranksters. What happens when they join together!  
  
It was a beautiful morning in Tomoeda Town. There was sun shining in the sky and clouds all around it. A teacher entered the class. He was math's teacher.  
  
"Good Morning teacher," came a voice of all the class  
  
"Good Morning students," replied the teacher.  
  
He entered the class. Just then he slipped because there was water on the floor.  
  
"Ah! I think I broke my leg. You all should not throw water on the floor. Any way sorry class! I have to go to the school's clinic, " said the teacher and went away. All the students were happy that the class was dismissed but two of them were giggling.  
  
"That was funny! I have never seen someone as silly as him," said a girl with auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"Yeah!" replied a boy  
  
"This was the easiest prank we ever played," she giggled  
  
"So what are you doing today Sakura? Any plans?" he asked  
  
"Na! Do you have any?" she asked  
  
"Would you like to come for lunch today at my house?" he asked  
  
"OK! Thanks for the invitation Syaoran"  
  
"Anytime"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After a few hours it was break time  
  
"What have you brought for lunch today, Syaoran?" asked Sakura  
  
"I brought cakes," he replied  
  
"I have brought sandwiches!"  
  
"We can share our lunch as we usually do"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You know! I hate math. The new math teacher was more stupid than the others. If you have any idea of how to get rid of him then tell me!" said Sakura  
  
"It is funny what you do to all the math teachers. Every month we have another math's teacher!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"And the best part is that everyone thinks that we are innocent". Every one always thought they were innocent. About Sakura, who would think she is a prankster by looking at her sweet innocent face and everyone thought Syaoran is just a serious type of boy.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Its great we can do magic to do these pranks or someone would find out it was us. If that happens my mom will be very mad at me," said Syaoran  
  
  
  
After school was over  
  
"Would you like me to take you home?" asked Syaoran  
  
"It would be nice!"  
  
They reached Sakura's house. As Syaoran was going back Sakura's big brother came home.  
  
"Hey Sakura? What is this brat doing at our house?" he said  
  
"He took me home"  
  
Syaoran and Touya started glaring contest.  
  
"You two! Cut it out!" said Sakura  
  
"Meet you in the evening," said Syaoran and went back.  
  
"Hey Monster! Are you going to meet that brat in the evening?" asked Touya  
  
"He called me to have lunch with him"  
  
"WHAT! ARE YOU DATING WITH THAT BRAT?" he asked  
  
"That's not dating. Anyway I think it is a nice idea to call him for a date!"  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT! He is nothing but a brat! Any way dad said he would be going to a business trip today. I will be having part time jobs. So you take your care and don't let that brat come in our house. Remember don't scare anyone too"  
  
  
  
Evening  
  
Sakura skated towards Syaoran's house.  
  
Sakura knocked the door. Wei opened it.  
  
"Hello. Can I come in?" asked Sakura  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Is Syaoran at home?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hi Syaoran!"  
  
"Hello Sakura," said Syaoran blushing  
  
"Did I keep you waiting?"  
  
"N.NO"  
  
"He had been waiting for you to come since this afternoon," said Wei which made Syaoran blush again.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had lunch. Then Sakura went back to her house. Touya hadn't came back home yet. She became scared. Very scary thoughts were coming in her mind.  
  
"What if some ghost comes here? What if any burglar comes to our house? What if."  
  
She was so scared that she called Syaoran. Syaoran came to her house.  
  
"Why did you call me?"  
  
"I was just scared"  
  
"You don't have to be scared"  
  
"Lets do something"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Hum. There is no one here we can play any prank on. So lets watch TV"  
  
"Ok"  
  
They watched Television. Touya came home after an hour and became very mad when he saw Syaoran.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"THIS IS MY HOUSE"  
  
"I called him" said Sakura  
  
"Ok I'm going now Sakura"  
  
"Bye Syaoran. Thanks for coming"  
  
  
  
A/N: How was this fiction? I hope you all liked it. Sorry I didn't add any pranks and the prank I added was very stupid. I will try to add better pranks in the next chapter. Please Review. 


	2. New students strange too

The Pranksters Group  
  
  
  
Next day  
  
Sakura (as usual) came to school late. Everyone else was already in the class. "Students! There are two new students in our class today. Please welcome Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiragizawa"  
  
"Eriol, you can sit behind Sakura Kinamoto and Tomoyo Daidouji you can sit behind Li," said the teacher and showed them to their seats. Eriol smiled at Sakura (A/N: Eriol was a big flirt) and Sakura smiled back. It made both Syaoran and Tomoyo jealous.  
  
When the teacher was teaching them Eriol started yawning. Then he snapped his fingers and the teacher said I'm not teaching any more. Everyone was amazed how can she say that. Eriol and Tomoyo were giggling.  
  
"Syaoran did you sense that some one using magic?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yeah! I thought only we have magic here! I think the new students did that because I could sense their aura's"  
  
"yeah! Me too"  
  
At break  
  
"Hi, I'm Eriol Hiragizawa but you can call me only Eriol" said Eriol to Sakura  
  
"You know my name. It's nice to meet you too," replied Sakura  
  
"You are very pretty girl," he said and kissed on Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo got extremely jealous  
  
"Hi Syaoran Li, " said Tomoyo  
  
"Hello Daidouji "  
  
"Why are you calling me from my last name? You can call me Tomoyo! Only Tomoyo"  
  
"But"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"You know you are very handsome and cute"  
  
"Well! Thanks" said Syaoran a little confused  
  
Now it was Eriol's turn of getting jealous.  
  
"Tomoyo, lets go," he said because he was jealous  
  
"Okay. But Syaoran Li can you give me your address?"  
  
"hum? Ok" He told her where his and Sakura's houses were.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol went back.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood there confused.  
  
"Weren't they strange?" asked Syaoran  
  
"NO! Very strange!" she replied  
  
  
  
A/N: How's this chapter? Funny? Boring? Good? Bad? 


	3. Default chapter

Another day  
  
Sakura skated towards the school and the she didn't know what had happened that the skates started moving by them selves but after a few minutes they were back to normal.  
  
"Syaoran did you do that to my skates today when I was coming to school?" she asked Li after reaching school.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you did it because no one else could"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked seriously  
  
"When I was skating to school my skates started moving in opposite directions of which I was trying to move them"  
  
"I swear I didn't do that"  
  
"but then who did?"  
  
"May be........"  
  
They saw Tomoyo and Eriol laughing  
  
"ERIOL AND TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"hey! You two did that right?" Sakura and Syaoran asked them  
  
"That was funny right?" said Eriol  
  
"Anyway don't try to get revenge from us because our magical powers are greater than yours," said Tomoyo  
  
"That means you really have magical powers?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Of course we do!" said Tomoyo  
  
"Why don't we all become friends?" asked Eriol  
  
"Never," said Syaoran  
  
"Will you be my friend Sakura dear," said Eriol  
  
"Okay but only if you stop trying to flirt with me"  
  
"And what about you Syaoran"  
  
"Its okay with me if it's okay with Sakura"  
  
"That's great! Than we are friends from now on!"  
  
"Will you come to my house today, Eriol and Sakura?" asked Syaoran with an evil smile  
  
"okay at what time"  
  
"Any time you like"  
  
"Than I will come at 3pm"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
3pm  
  
Eriol came to Syaoran house. Sakura was already there.  
  
"Hello Li," said Eriol  
  
"Hi," he replied  
  
"And hello Sakura! I brought some flowers for you," he said  
  
"Thanks," she replied  
  
"You can sit down. I'll bring you some tea that Sakura made especially for you," said Syaoran  
  
"Oh thanks," said Eriol  
  
Syaoran went to the kitchen.  
  
"I have to go before 4 pm because I called Tomoyo for a date," said Eriol  
  
"I see," she said with a very evil smile  
  
Syaoran came with three cups of tea.  
  
"Thanks Li"  
  
Eriol tasted the tea. It was.SALTY.  
  
"How's this tea? I made it my self," said Sakura  
  
"hum.Good" he lied to make Sakura happy and not break her heart  
  
"Than why are you drinking it so slowly?" she said  
  
Eriol finished the whole glass. It was the worst tea he ever had.  
  
They kept on talking for a whole hour.  
  
"What time is it now?" he asked  
  
"It's 3:30 in my watch," lied Sakura  
  
"Please inform me when it is 4pm"  
  
"I will"  
  
Twenty minutes later Eriol's mobile rang. It was Tomoyo's call.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo"  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU SAID YOU WILL COME HERE RIGHT AT 4PM AND IT IS 10 MINUTES PAST 4!!!!!!! I HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR WHOLE 20 MINUTES!! YOU LIED TO ME! IF YOU DO THIS EVER AGAIN I'LL BREAK UP WITH YOU," yelled Tomoyo angrily  
  
"BUT TOMOYO DEAR IT IS 10 MINUTES TO FOUR" he said but Tomoyo had already ended the call.  
  
He saw Sakura and Syaoran laughing hardly.  
  
"WHY YOU TWO YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ONE"  
  
"I think don't you have to make up with Tomoyo?" laughed Sakura  
  
"AAAAAAA! II""MMMM GGGGOOOOOOIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG"  
  
He left Sakura and Syaoran laughing madly.  
  
A/N: How's this chapter. I know it's a little weird. Sorry for that. 


	4. Default chapter

Everyone except Sakura was in school. Eriol hadn't makeup with Tomoyo yet. Sakura reached the school 5 minutes late. The teacher entered the class.  
  
The teacher was going to sit on her seat when Syaoran did a spell, the chair moved by it self and the teacher fell down. Than when she was going to pick the chalk to write on the black board Sakura did a spell and the chalk broke as the teacher held it. Tomoyo did a spell and the other chalk didn't work. Then the teacher started teaching. She borrowed a book from Eriol. The words on the book started moving. The teacher thought that her eyesight has become week and she needed glasses. Anyway the rest of the class went fine.  
  
At break Sakura and Syaoran were with a boy whose name was Yamazaki. He was telling lies and they (only) believed that. They thought he is a very good advisor.  
  
"You know first sheep was a name of a cotton. It was discovered in 1st centaury in England. Many people used the sheep to eat. They made pizzas from it. And you know they used it as flour, right Eriol?" said Yamazaki. (They both had become good friends)  
  
"Right. When the sheep ended they saw an animal, which had no name so they named it sheep because they missed the sheep very much," said Eriol  
  
"Isn't any sheep left now?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Yes, there is some in South Pole"  
  
"They use it to make fire," said Yamazaki  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking when they saw someone crossing the road. Sakura did a magic spell and there was a banana skin on the road and the man slipped and fell down.  
  
There was an old woman crossing the road. She was having difficulty.  
  
"Teacher said we should help others," said Syaoran  
  
He did a spell and a dog started running after her. She ran and crossed the road. Sakura and Syaoran started laughing.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo ran towards tem.  
  
"Sakura and Li tell them you did that that day," said Eriol  
  
"I forgot what you told me to say.what was it..yeah! Tomoyo I did a spell to make Eriol late," said Sakura  
  
"YOU TOLD HER TO SAY THAT?" yelled Tomoyo  
  
"NO! OFCOURSE NOT!"  
  
Tomoyo ran away.  
  
"You'll pay for that," said Eriol  
  
Sakura and Syaoran started laughing  
  
"Eriol really was right! You two did that?" said Tomoyo because she had heard them  
  
"OOOPPPPSSS!!!!"  
  
"YOU!!!!" said Tomoyo  
  
  
  
Tomoyo made up with Eriol.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lets go to a restaurant," said Sakura  
  
"That's a good idea"  
  
"You have money?"  
  
He did some kind of spell and there was money in his hand. "Yeah I have some now," said Syaoran  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Syaoran and Sakura ordered some food. ] "Lets do something," said Sakura  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"No, something without magic," she said  
  
"Okay, see"  
  
The waitress was coming with a lot of food. Syaoran put his leg on her way and she fell down. They both tried not to laugh.  
  
"That was sure funny," whispered Sakura  
  
"Now it's your turn"  
  
"Okay"  
  
She put a banana skin on the same waitress way. She slipped. Everyone there laughed. Sakura and Syaoran got out of restaurant.  
  
They see Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey guys. I wanted to invite you to my house for lunch tomorrow," said Eriol  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is small and sucks. Anyway please review or never read this story again. 


End file.
